1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive shaft for a ceramic control valve of a faucet, and more particularly to a faucet having a drive shaft that is operated easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user operating the faucet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional faucet in accordance with the prior art is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 528133 and comprises a main body, a control valve mounted in the main body and having a top formed with a control seat formed with a circular mounting recess, a drive shaft rotatably mounted on the main body and having a lower portion formed with a spherical drive member mounted in the mounting recess of the control seat of the control valve to rotate the control valve, and a handle fixed on an upper portion of the drive shaft to rotate the drive shaft. Preferably, the drive shaft is made of composite material of a nylon mixed fiber. In operation, when the handle is rotated by a user, the drive shaft is rotated by the handle to rotate the control seat of the control valve to open and close the water flow and to control the flow rate of the water flow.
However, the drive shaft made of composite material of a nylon mixed fiber is easily expanded due to absorbing the water contained in the faucet, so that the drive member of the drive shaft is close fit with the mounting recess of the control seat of the control valve to jam the mounting recess. Thus, the drive shaft cannot be operated easily and conveniently, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when operating the faucet.